


I Don't Wanna Go Home Alone

by All_the_write_reasons



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, Teasing, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_write_reasons/pseuds/All_the_write_reasons
Summary: When Justin shows up outside Alex Standall's house high as he could possibly be, the blond teen just couldn't leave him out in the cold. Unfortunately, Justin wasn't just looking for a bed and food. I'm bad at summary's lmfaoI titled it after Ansel Elgort's song Home Alone ;P





	I Don't Wanna Go Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently someone went through my AO3 account and reported all of my fanfictions because of a link i put at the bottom of them. All of my fics were deleted with no warning, so i was unable to see how many views or Kudos or comments i had, and i can no longer go and see that, so i'm very sorry about that happening, it shouldn't have.
> 
> I just wanted to say that clicking on that link was completely optional and i would never beg my readers to follow or support me on any platform, it was just like attaching my tumblr link (which many authors do). It was wrong on my part and could have very easily been avoided.

  


The way Justin's eyes were blown confirmed everything Alex needed to know within the first three seconds of opening his door.

“Are you high?” He didn't really need an answer, nothing could convince him that Justin was sober.

“Well, yeah. But that's not the only reason I'm here.” Justin's voice got more desperate as Alex started to close the door, and of course the blond boy just couldn't manage to leave him out in the cold while keeping a good conscious. He rolled his eyes and pulled Justin into the comforting warmth of a house by his arm.

“What are you doing here?”

Justin shrugged, frowning deeply. “I have nowhere left to go. You're my last hope.”

“Wow thanks. I can see how much you care. My parents are out at dinner right now but they could be home any minute now. So you need to leave.” Alex made him a glass of water while speaking and handed it to him, hovering close by with traces of worry evident in his body language, regardless of how sharp his words seemed.

“But I have nowhere left to go.” He repeated himself. “Please let me stay here? I can sleep on the floor or in the bathtub. I don't care.” Alex wrinkled his nose slightly.

“Your breath smells like shit. You really need to stop smoking that stuff.” He was avoiding addressing the topic of Justin's request. “Are you hungry?”

“A little bit. I could use some brownies.”

“Well I don't have brownies, and I'm not about to go out of my way to make you food so, here.” Alex pulled cold pizza out of the fridge, leftovers from his own dinner. “You get this.” Justin shrugged and took a bite, not bothering to savor it at all as he scarfed it down.

“Thanks, Standall.” Alex shrugged slightly, leaning on the counter. He was still wearing the black skinny jeans and H&M shirt he had worn to school, it made him look like a hipster, especially when the light hit his septum piercing just right and it glinted.

“You can stay. But you have to be quiet, and you have to leave through the window in the morning or else my dad will literally hang my dead body outside my house like a trophy. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we just go?” Alex pulled adjusting off the counter and led him up the stairs that lead to the second floor. Up there it was just his bedroom, his brothers bedroom and his parents room. His brother cracked the door open as they passed and peered out.

“Who’s this?” He stepped into the hall in front of Alex. He was taller and looked more like he belonged with the popular kids. It was a wonder the two were related. 

“Justin. He's staying the night.” Alex stumbled back a step as his older sibling shoved his shoulder. 

“Yeah? Who said?”

“Me.”

“Too bad you don't make the rules, twerp.” He pushed Alex off to the side and introduced himself to Justin. They were more alike than either of them knew, but Alex could see it all. He glared at the ground.

“Yeah yeah, don't tell mom and dad. He needs a place to stay…”

“Mmm, but what if I just… let it slip? What if it's an accident?” He used the teasing voice that annoyed Alex beyond belief, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Fuck off.” Alex slipped by the taller boy, pulling Justin along behind him in the hopes that his brother would get bored and leave them alone. It seems for once his prayers were answered. He ushered Justin into the room and closed the door.

“Your brother seems like a dick.”

“Yeah. He reminds me a lot of you and your friends.” The insult seemed to fly over Justin's head, as he only shrugged.

“Where should I sleep?” Alex pulled a few pillows off his bed and tossed them into the floor, followed shortly after by a thick blanket.

“It gets cold in here at night so… you might want to use that.” Alex sat on his bed awkwardly as he watched Justin assemble the makeshift bed. He assumed he would lay down when he was done, but he didn't. Instead Justin took a seat next to Alex.

“Thank you. For letting me stay. You might think it's dumb, but really… it helps.” Alex licked his lips slightly and looked down at his lap. It was weird to hear Justin so sincere.

“It's no big deal. I'm making you sleep on the floor after all. You don't even have a be-” and just like that, in a surprising move, Justin pushed his soft lips onto Alex’s, and, using his experience, he kissed the musician gently.

Alex was positive he was dying. His head was sending so many warning signals at once that he thought it was going to explode. That would've been enough without the swirl of 1000 different emotions bouncing around in him. Justin fucking Foley was kissing him.

After he got his bearings, he pushed Justin back gently. “Justin… quit.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re high as hell and I don’t want you to get all pissy in the morning if you’re doing this just because you're lonely.” Alex shrugged. “Please just lay down and sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Well, I was under the impression you came here for a bed, maybe some food, not a one night stand.”

“I did.” Justin crossed his arms and rolled onto the bed. “But you know, you're hot and we’re here.”

“You must be out of your fucking mind.” Alex chuckled dryly. “Get out of my bed and onto the floor.” Justin groaned quietly and flipped Alex off.

“It's so much better up here though.” He whined.

“I know, that's why I’m sleeping here and you're sleeping there.”

“Wow. Thanks for the stellar hospitality.” Justin didn't make any type of effort to move off of the bed. Alex sighed and eventually gave up, lying next to him.

“I swear to every holy being ever, if you lose any clothes during the night or wake up cuddling me, your ass is gonna be back out in the street.”

“Yeah, sure.” Justin laughed into the pillow “Whatever you say, Standall.”

  



End file.
